My Twin  Anne
by storywriter155
Summary: Roxy discovers she has a twin- Anne.  She is coming to live with them.  Will Roxy and Anne be friends?  Will Anne be jealous of Roxy?  What happens when someone gets hurt? Written from Roxy's point of view.  SPOILER FOR SEASON 4!  Anne is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm back with yet another story. This story takes place in Gardenia shortly after season 4 (if you have not seen it, this story WILL GIVE AWAY SOME THINGS ; you can see it if you google 'watch season 4 ep... and so on, email me and I'll explain it more thoroughly to you). This story is from Roxy's pov (point of view). Enjoy+Review_

_IT WILL GIVE AWAY SEASON 4 INFO.!_

_I don't anything except my own character- Anne._

_Now on with the story! _

**My Twin- Anne**

**Chapter 1- A Twin?**

"Four days till I'm leaving for Alfea. Oh I'll miss this place- my friends, my home, and this wonderful city of Gardenia." I spun around waving my arms in the air. Rrrf rrrf, Artu said. "What is it Artu?" I looked around and I saw my mom, Morgana, walking towards me. I ran toward her and gave her a big hug.

"I need to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?" I said. I was starting to get worried.

"I need to talk to you inside."

"Ok." I followed her into the house and I sat down on the couch next to her.

"You have a sister" she said calmly.

"A sister!" I said stunned. "I thought I was an only child." Then a terrible thought came to my mind, "Is.. she... dead?" I said.

"No, she is alive her name is Anne."

"Anne" I said. "What happened to her?"

"You know when I was taken from here. Anne was at a friend's house when that happened. She's your twin."

"Wow" I said. "I have a twin. Does she have fairy powers?"

"No, I don't think so" she said. "Her friend's family thought our whole family was dead, so they adopted her. They told her when she was old enough to understand. I tracked her down a couple days ago, and now she's going to come live with us!" my mother said happily.

"Wow! When is she coming?"

My mom replied, "Tomorrow."

"Wow, I should get ready." Then I walked up to my room. I cleaned it up and headed downstairs for dinner.

Across town...

"Uahhh, why do you have to go?" Sara, Anne's best friend, said.

"I already told you, I'm gonna live with my real family" Anne said.

"I'll miss you."

"Yes, I'll miss you too, but I'm not leaving yet" the girl with brown hair said.

Please Review or Message me, I'd love to hear from you!

more Reviews = more chapters quicker


	2. Chapter 2

_Yaa! Chapter 2! Thank-you_ **miko647635 **_for reviewing! Please Read and Review!_

_I only own my OC- Anne. __

**Chapter 2- Apple Pie and Presents**

I had just eaten dinner, when I said "We should bake a pie or something."

"I'm sorry Roxy but I have to do somethings to get ready for Anne to come. You can bake a for her" my mom said.

"Ok" I said cheerfully. I wasn't very good at cooking, but a not-the-best-tasting pie is better than no pie. "I'll give it a try." I got up washed off my plate, and washed the counter to make my pie. "I wonder what kind of pie I should make?" I accidently said out loud.

"Either apple or blueberry, those are the only fruits we have enough of. You could go out and get more, but it's getting late" my mom replied.

"Ok." Hmmm... apple! I liked apple pie a lot so hopefully she does too. "I'm gonna make apple, mom." Now to get started, I walked over to the counter to our 'recipe card container' and I pulled out the card that said 'Apple Pie' in big letters. I ran around the kitchen to get the different foods I needed. I mixed it, squished it, rolled it, and baked it. By now it was 8: 30 pm, "Woa time flew!" I said. The pie was smelling great! I made sure we had whipped cream and ice-cream and all those delicious foods you eat with apple pie. I hid the pie from my dad and walked back up to my room. Rrrf rrrrf, Artu greeted me on the stairs. "Hi Artu, you must of been taking a nap" I said as I patted him on the head. I yelled "Goodnight, I'm gonna go to bed early so I can wake up when she gets here."

"Goodnight" my mom and dad said.

I walked up the stairs to my cozy bedroom. The shock of this day wore me down. I thought about all that would happen. Tomorrow around 8 in the morning Anne would come over. I would get to spend three days with her until I had to leave for Alfea. What will Anne be like? What if she has powers but kept them secret? What if she's bossy and mean? I hope not. I turned off the light and in a couple minutes I had fallen fast asleep.

At Anne's Friend's House...

Anne's pov

"I'll miss all of you so much!" I said. I started to cry. I'm glad they're alive and I have a twin, but..." I cried more. I tried to stop crying, and I finally managed to succeed after a minute or so. "Well, I got all of you gifts, a going away present sort of."

"Gifts, but I want you to stay here!, can that be my gift?" Leia, the 5-year old, said.

"No, I want to go, but I got you something special." I pulled out a pink-colored rock.

I saw her face light up with glee, "How did you find this?"

"Well, a couple days ago when I found out I was going I got all of you something special. I remembered how much you loved that rock, when we found it and you colored it pink."

"But... I thought... it was lost" she said.

"I searched all around the house, when all of you were asleep at night. I eventually found it buried in a pile of old barbie dolls in the attic.

"Oh, thank you SO much, I'll miss you."

"Yes, I'll miss all of you. I still have 4 presents to give out though. I handed a pair of earrings that I made all by myself to my mom or my adopted mom, and I handed my dad (yes adopted) a knitted-tie I made for my him. "I was gonna give you that for Fathers' Day but now is even better" I said as I gave him a hug. Then I gave my mom a hug.

"Thank-you" they both said. "We'll miss you but you can visit us whenever you want."

"Now for Lizzie my sissy" she giggled. She always liked it when I called her that. I handed her a teddy bear.

"Auhhhh, it's so cute. Thank you, your the best!"

"And last but not least to my best friend of all- Sara. I hugged her with all my might. This is for you." I handed her a special locket, you could open it, but when you put two lockets together they form a heart.

"Wow..it's amazing!" she said as she looked at her new locket. I pulled out mine and we put them together. "A Heart!"

"I also give you all the memories we shared together" as I handed her a box of little trinkets from our past adventures.

"Thanks" she peeked inside the box. "An acorn from when she climbed the biggest tree ever (we were only 8 at that time so to us it was the biggest tree ever), a eraser from when she wrote the wrong name on a birthday gift and I ended up getting waterproof earplugs that were supposed to be for my (adopted)grandma, and a mini bottle of sunscreen lotion from when we both got totally sunburn at the beach. It was ridiculous we looked like evil, red monster-people. There were other little things too.

"Wow, haha" she said as she remembered another silly thing we'd done. Thank you! Come over whenever!" she said lovingly.

"I guess that's everyone, I said." Later I went to bed to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. They gave me a couple going-away-gifts too. I just wondered what my real family would be like, and what Roxy would be like. I only had three days to spend with her until she went off to Alfea.

_Any questions, comments, or concerns message me or REVIEW!_

_I need heroes for _**Another Winx**_. Please message (or review) me with your ideas. I could also use witches and fairies(and any other evil thing you can come up with)._

_I'm ready for any ideas! and I won't say the ideas are stupid or anything like that! ! PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME!_

I'm waiting. Still Waiting.


	3. Chapter 3 A Horrible Accident

** Finally, here it is chapter 3! I am so sorry it took so long, I am trying to get over a writers' block. As always Read & Review & Enjoy! **

Roxy's pov

My alarm clock was beeping up a storm, "Uhhhh," I said as I tucked my head under my pillow. After a few seconds, when I could not stand it's abnoxious beeping, I got up and turned it off. "Anne's coming in 30 minutes!" Roxy rushed around, and in a little while was coming downstairs. Her mom was making choclate-chip pancakes.

"Good morning! They smell delicious!" I said.

"Good morning Roxy, Anne is coming in about five minutes, could you set the table for me?" Morgana asked

"Sure," Roxy replied, just as she was finished they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Roxy said. I rushed over to the family room and opened the door widely.

"Hello, I am Anne!"

"Hey, I'm Roxy!" I said, scanning her closely. She was wearing pink jeans and a red t-shirt, with flip-flops

"Take good care of her," Anne's adopted parents said.

"We will, thank you so much for letting her in!" my parents said in unison.

"Goodbye!" Anne said, almost in tears.

I hugged her. Artu came bounding in and started licking Anne.

"Adorable!" Anne said.

"I'll show you around," I replied.

"Pancakes will be ready in five minutes, be in the kitchen by then," my mom called.

"Ok." I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I really like Anne, she was nice. After a little, I heard the call for breakfast and we rushed downstairs. Suddenly Anne tripped down the last step.

"Ow!" she said. She looked down at her ankel, it was slightly bleeding.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, as she walked off trying to cover her slight limp.

We sat down and ate the wonderful chocolate chip pancakes.

"Lets go outside," Anne said. "Can we?"

"Of course you can, be careful," my mother said.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I followed Anne to the front door.

We stepped outside and smelled the fresh air. "Ahhh."

"Isn't it so nice out!" Anne replied. She looked at an old tree. "Wow! look at how high up it goes!"

"Yeah, there are some really tall ones," I said.

Anne started to lift herself up and balance on the first branch, them she hopped up and grabbed the second and third.

"Careful!" I said.

"Don't worry, I climb trees all the time," she said, as she very high up.

"Oww.."

"Whats wrong?" I yelled, "Are you ok?"

"My shoe is stuck on the branch, I can't move!" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll help you," I said. I had never actualy climbed that tall in a tree, but I had to help Anne. "I'm coming!" I said as I swung to the frist branch. Then the second, and soon I was up to where she was. I reached and reached... "A..ll..mmoosstttt.. Got it!" I said. I went out farther onto the branch, it started to bend... and crack! I felt blackness consume me...

"Roxy!..."

**Ok, done with chapter 3. Don't worry no one dies! Next chapter should be coming out soon, or whenever I have time to write it. ~R~E~V~I~E~W~**


End file.
